From which range to which range a select lever of an automatic transmission has been operated, i.e. what select operation has been performed is generally determined based on a change in an ON/OFF state of a switch provided for each range.
For example, in JP11-3273A, it is determined that a select operation from a reverse range to a drive range has been performed if a reverse range switch is switched OFF from ON and a neutral range switch is switched OFF from ON.
If the select operation from the reverse range to the drive range is performed in a short time, a reverse frictional engagement element fails to be released in time and a transmission is interlocked to cause a shock if a forward frictional engagement element is immediately engaged. To avoid this, a control is executed to delay the engagement of the forward frictional engagement element.